Fragility & Trust
by shibara1310
Summary: She cried, and he did nothing. But why did he come back?


**Edit: 4/26/10**

**(a/n)**: So basically boredom stuck at midnight and a plot bunny found his way to our front door. And this little one-shot was born into this world.

_Pairing:_ Axel/Namine/Marluxia and tiny hints of Marluxia/Axel if you look hard enough. (that was unintentional...)  
_Rating:_ T. I figured it wasn't bad enough to make it into M, though there are lime-ish hints throughout. So consider that a warning- it's a high T, how about that?

_Disclaimer: No. I'm not a bajillionaire and I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. All that belongs to Square Enix and Disney._

_-_

_fragility & trust_

_-she cried, and he did nothing; but why did he come back?_

_-_

She felt his heat warm her empty soul, making it seem as if she could actually _feel_ emotions of her own. Her eyes were shut tight, her mind telling her, _begging_ her to cry, but she would not. Her cheeks were rosy as they flushed, her lips mingling with his, his hands cradling her face. Her finger curled into the sheets as he caressed her countenance, and he smiled; a real smile. Not another fake one that he used to plaster on when he would speak to her, the prisoner…but a _real_ smile.

He was protective of his false emotions, thinking that no one would understand his desires. He longed for a heart of his own and his own feelings. She was the opposite. They knew what she wished for every passing day as she continued to draw those petty little scribbles of Sora's memories whilst she destroyed them all the same. Their darling little faces beaming up at her were controlled by the manipulative power that belonged to the witch. And he knew all of her lies, for he watched her complete this tedious deed. And she succeeded.

But did she want to?

No, of course not-she was a prisoner, a slave; bound to a man who would toss her aside like a porcelain doll after he would break her over and over and _over again._ She would cry. He would laugh. And the guard would speak no words of the other's actions, even if he would witness them himself.

_Watch her cry, watch her burn. Do you care? We'll see, now won't we?_

Those words were spoken to him multiple times, for the ringleader had doubts of his trust in the clown in this mission, their parade of lies and mistrust. He would watch, not flinching, not laughing, not smiling, not frowning. Nothing. Even when she pleaded for her master's mercy, he would say **nothing**. And she hated him for that.

Her outstretched arm would reach towards him, the one who hid in the shadows, his emerald eyes darkened and glinting, reflecting the scene that lay before him. Her mouth covered by a gloved hand, tears streaming down as she frantically sobbed, her sapphire eyes pleading, pleading, _pleading_ for a rescue. To be rescued by him, the only one who would be her savior, but he declined the silent plea. His arms crossed over his chest, his brows furrowed in concentration, trying not to allow any false emotions show for what would their leader say? What would he do?

He would tear that little white sundress from her figure, roughly, and then toss her to the floor. Her cries would be heard then and she would scream for the servant's help. But her master would just snicker defiantly and haughtily grasp her chin, forcing her to look into his murderous crystal eyes. And all the while, as he would take her, as her cries were then muted beneath his lips, as her orbs would widen and she was forced to hear his pleasurable groans…the guard would just stand there.

Later on, when she was cleaned up and broken once again, she would keep to herself and her shoulders would be hunched and her body quivering with fear of every noise that sounded the room.

_Did you enjoy that little show, Axel? Did you feel any remorse? No, of course not, you're __**heartless**__; you love seeing her break beneath me, don't you?_

No. He didn't.

So why did she forgive him? Why did she give him another chance? When he held her for the first time, it was almost a relief- it was an embrace he had longed to give her since the day he saw her in pain. It had hurt.

And there, she gave him that little glimmer of hope with the happiness in her eyes, the freedom she had gained, and an actual choice. She allowed him to draw her near, even with her repairs not yet finished. She had been batter, bruised, used, touched, violated, and mistreated so much. And it was his fault. But now she clung onto him desperately as they were entangled with each other, both not wanting for this moment to pass.

The fervor and intensity with their lips, the soft bitterness that crept slowly through their chests for the expectations and the dread that they had to prepare for-it was all real. It was all real; the pain of this broken doll, this fragile toy…and the betrayal and disappointment of this man with no heart.

He still had a mission. One that he wouldn't be coming back from.

She had a destiny. One that she would be trapped in forever.

He drew away from her, allowing her to breathe as her eyes slid open slowly and took in his appearance. A sad smile was imprinted upon both of their mouths. His hot breath whipped around her chin as he nestled his face in the curve of her slim neck. Her thin arms found their way around his broad shoulders and her fingers intertwined with his scarlet locks. His hand smoothed her golden hair as they held onto each other.

"Do you have to go?" a muffled sob went unheard as she spoke into his chest. He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

-

**(a/n)**: Hmm, I find it sad, actually...at least, that's what I was going for. This is probably one of the shortest things I've ever written, but I didn't want it to drag on. More like, a drabble-what if?-fic-thingy. Yup. So let me know what you guys think! I'd appreciate reviews and critiques!


End file.
